What Moirails Are For
by Meenah Peixes
Summary: Eridan visits Feferi and gives her a gift on her sixth wriggling day. Feferi also has a surprise for Eridan, but is it really what he was hoping for? Set in the past, before Sgrub. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Homestuck fic, and I'm new to the fandom, so... I really hope you like it and I don't make a bad first impression. I'm still not quite finished catching up with the comic yet, but I couldn't resist writing this once I got it in my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

Your name is Eridan Ampora.

Her name is Feferi Peixes.

You enter your moirail's hive without telling her you'd be visiting or even knocking. She had a feeling you would be coming anyway, and she was expecting you. It's a special day for her, and you are her moirail, after all... Though for you it may be a bit more than that.

"Hi, Eridan!" she says excitedly. She really must be extra excited today, you realize. The large grin on her face fades however, when she notices you're covered in black goo.

"Happy sixth wwrigglin' day, Fef," you say, extending your arms to offer her the present you got her. It's a cuttlefish, the biggest one either of you have ever seen. "Please, take it before it squirts more ink on me...," you add, disgusted by the slimy creature. You really don't understand why she likes these things so much.

Feferi's wide grin returns. This is surely the best cuttlefish of all to be added to her collection. She laughs and snatches the creature from you. It begins to make happy glubbing noises and its skin swirls into a rainbow of bright colors. "Poor thing, you must have been scaring it, you big glub!"

"Yeah, wwell I'm obvviously not as good a cuttlefish culler as you," you respond, your lips curling into a small smile.

"I'll say," she giggles. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up!" Toting the happy, glubbing cephalopod in one arm, she grabs you by the scarf with her free hand and leads you into another room.

You must admit that you are excited she wants to keep you around. Well, of course she does, you're her closest friend and she wouldn't want to spend her wriggling day all by herself. But perhaps today is the day, a special day for you both that you have been hoping for. You would really like for it to be, since you spent so much time trying to get a hold of that cuttlefish without killing it first.

Now seated in her respiteblock, Feferi dabs at your inky self with a rag. The cuttlefish you gave her now swims pleasantly among all her others, but you are skeptical of their antics.

"Stop glaring at my cuttlefish!" Feferi scolds you and you swap to a smile as you look at her. She's nearly finished washing off the ink; your hand appears to be the only thing still inky. She lifts it up and scrubs it clean, and once she's finished you happen to take her own hand in yours.

Your cheeks are now a light shade of purple, and she probably has noticed. "Thanks, Fef," you say sweetly as you place a kiss to her hand and hastily let it go. "I don't knoww wwhat I wwould do wwithout you, since you probably knoww all the secrets to gettin' rid a cuttlefish ink."

"No problem, Eridan! It's what moirails are for," she replies, only taking your gesture as your usual respect for her royalty as she allows her hand to fall back to her side. "And oh, yeah, they put the worst stains in my carpet when they have accidents!"

"Ha, right...," you sigh. You hate how she always has to stress that you are morails.

"Anyway, Eridan, thank you for the gift!" she says, still increasingly excited. "I love him so much! I mean, I glub him so much! Glub!" She takes her new giant cuttlefish in her arms and gives it a big squeeze. It wraps its tentacles around her and flashes more pretty colors.

"That's great, you're wwelcome, Fef," you say, happy to have pleased her. "It sure looks like it lovves, err glubs, you too... _but it ain't the only one..._," you add under your breath.

Feferi only half hears you, very much distracted glubbing about in the tickling embrace of the cuttlefish. It eventually lets go of her and squirts ink in the shape of a tiny heart before swimming off again.

She then takes a seat next to you. You feel your body stiffen, unsure of what to say or do or even think. She's the wriggling day girl, you decide to let her decide.

"...Whale?" she questions after a silence.

"Huh?"

"I was saying _well_, silly!"

"Oh. I don't knoww, Fef. An' I'm not really feelin' up to the fish pun carp. I mean crap." You are foolishly allowing your feelings to get the best of you. This is not something to do while visiting someone on their wriggling day, especially her.

"Aw, Eridan, quit acting all dried up. It's my wriggling day!" She nudges you playfully with her elbow and you begin to smile a bit again. "That's what I'm glubbing about! Now..."

Your eyes wander back to her curiously after you'd been avoiding her gaze since she sat down. She had begun to inch closer. "Fef, wwater you doin'?" you ask this defensively, growing a little annoyed with her again.

She rolls her eyes at you and your stupid feelings. "Oh, just _seal_ing your grumpy mouth shut." She disables you from saying anything else by yanking your scarf in order to pull your face toward hers and pressing her lips against yours. Your eyes widen with shock, but it doesn't take you long before you go with the flow and let the kiss run its course.

Is this it? Is this what you've been hoping for? Surely it must be. You are so happy and excited and you can feel your bulge, well, bulging and whatnot. "Ahh, Fef...," you whisper as you break from the kiss for a breath of water, "I lovve you." She only giggles as she pulls you back to her.

Much tongue tangling and troll anatomy groping later, the kiss comes to an end. Feferi leans back and leaves you grinning and deeply violet in the face. Her cheeks are little pink as well.

"Eridan!" she gasps, "That was amazing! Glub, glub, _glub_!" She smiles and squeezes her eyes shut happily.

"It wwas...," you agree, and you attempt to bring her back to you, but she interrupts you... almost _porpoise_fully.

"I've always dreamt of a wriggling day kiss! Thank you again, Eridan! You're the best moirail any troll could ask for!"

You blink, very confused, but only for a moment. You now understand what just happened. Unfortunately, it does not appear to be what you were hoping for, what you really thought it was... There is clear disappointment on your face, and she notices, but acts as if she does not.

She clears her throat and does not stray from her bubbly expression. "Well, the sun's probably coming up soon! You should get going, your lusus might be getting worried."

"Yeah, probably," you mutter as you stand up.

She offers to swim you to the door but you tell her that won't be necessary. You are letting your feelings get the best of you again, but you do not care right now. You make your way to the exit of her hive without looking back at her.

Today was not the day. However, at least you made her happy. That's what moirails are for...


End file.
